Since You've Been Gone
by K444
Summary: Not related to the song! Olivia has Calvin and adopted a daughter, Kelsey. All three of them are living with David, but Elliot contacted Kelsey and is ready to come back to SVU to tell someone very special her loves her! E/O!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Chill out!**_

_**A/N: I'm back! I've had like the first two chapters of this written down since October haha. So, Elliot is coming back in this one. E/O but first there's a little D/O (David Olivia) I know I don't like him either guys, he's the new Kathy, but he won't be there for long. And he doesn't have kids in this one, I wrote it in October as Trevor being the guy, but it makes more sense by using David. In this story, Olivia has Calvin and a daughter Kelsey who is two years older then Calvin. She got Kelsey while working a rape and murder case. Kelsey was raped she wanted out of foster care so Olivia moved into David's apartment with Calvin and Kelsey. And P.S Kelsey is really musical so there's probably**__** gon**__**na**__** be some songfics in this story but I'll get to that when the time comes. Anyway… Who's ready for a new story?**_

Kelsey and Calvin Benson walked into their Manhattan apartment from getting back from school, "Go do your homework." Kelsey told her younger brother. "Once you're done I'll get a cab and we'll go to the precinct."

But before they could even set their bags down there was a knock at the door. It was just a package addressed to Kelsey. It read: Hi Kelsey, don't worry I'm not a stalker. I'm your mother's old partner from SVU, Elliot. Maybe she's talked about me before. Anyway, I _was_ married, but my ex-wife has been having an affair for the last five years. I'm ready to come back to SVU. I love your mom. Olivia was my best friend for twelve years. Please don't tell Olivia about this, but give me a call when she's not around. Sincerely, Elliot.

She saved his number into her iphone one of the perks of having your mom's boyfriend being a lawyer. About an hour later Calvin came out of his room done with his homework. They walked into the precinct to find their mother working on a case with their uncle Munch, Uncle Fin, Uncle Nick, Aunt Amanda, and Grandpa.

"Hey ma!" Calvin said causing Olivia to look up from an M.O

"Oh hey guys!" she said with a smile on her face. She loved it when they called her mom.

"Alright I gotta go see what the lab has." said Nick, "Who wants to come?"

"Dibbs!" Kelsey exclaimed walking towards the elevator. Once Kelsey and Nick were safely in the elevator Kelsey turned to him and asked, "Hey Uncle Nick, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Kels. What's up?" he asked

"Swear not to tell my mom?" She asked. That one statement made Nick's heart stopped. Kelsey tells Olivia everything, but he nodded.

"Umm… Today when Cal and I got home there was a package from Mom's old partner. It said he's coming back to SVU and he loves Mom. He gave me his cell phone number and a bunch of pictures of them together over the years. And he said give her a call when she's not around." She replied running her fingers thru her hair, one of the traits she picked up from Olivia.

"Well, how about after we get the lab work we go get coffee, you can call him and put him on speaker. He doesn't even have to know I'm there." Nick suggested

"Okay." Kelsey replied. She was nervous, but hopeful about Elliot. Maybe she could call him 'Dad' one day. Sure she saw David everyday, but underneath all that fakeness that Olivia couldn't see past was a complete jerk that tries buying Kelsey and Calvin's love.

"It's going to work out. I promise." Nick whispered putting an arm around his niece and kissing her forehead.

_**A/N: Well? Please review and follow and all that? Whoever is the first four reviewers can have characters named after them! And I gots big plans for this story! I hope ya'll liked it! Love you guys!**_  
><em><strong>-Kristen<strong>_

_**P.S does anyone know Nick's daughter's name? It's part of chap 3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, NBC does.**_

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the support! I saw a bunch of you guys favorited and subscribed but didn't review! Please review guys! But thank you to the thridteen awesome people that did review it gave me motivation lol. So here we go!**_

She had it, Kelsey's finger was on the send button of Elliot's number All she had to do was press down. After taking a deep breath she hit send.

"Hello?" On the other end said. She froze. Why? She's spoken to plenty of people before. Hell, she's a performer. Nick put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly

"Uh… This is Kelsey Benson. Is this Elliot Stabler?" she asked taking a sip of her coffee trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh! Kelsey! Hi, I need you to answer some questions about Olivia for me." Elliot said

"Wait, before I do anything how did you know who I am or where I live?" Kelsey asked.

"Captian Cragen told me…" Elliot responded

"Oh okay." Kelsey responded some of her nerves dying. If her grandpa could trust this guy then she could too. "Well, are the questions work related? Because I don't know if Mom would be okay with me talking to you about her work…" It scared Nick that Kelsey and Olivia weren't even related, but Kelsey acted like Olivia more and more everyday.

"No… I… I'm coming back to SVU on Monday. Olivia is going to see me because she's going to be partner told me is what Cragen said. I'm going to tell her I love her." Elliot said sitting down in his apartment finally getting that off his chest felt good.

"So you want me to tell you if you have a shot." Kelsey asked receiving a yes from Elliot. "Well, she's seeing this lawyer named David Haden and he's a jerk. Like I mean major ass hole. And we're living with him, but I'm sure if me and Cal told Mom how much we hate him she'd kick him out of our apartment…"

"Cal? As in Calvin?" Elliot asked getting a yes from Kelsey, "I know him. So that helps my chances."

"Okay." Kelsey responded "Look Elliot, I've heard my mom say your name in her sleep. Every morning she goes outside and cries over you. She doesn't think me and Cal know, but we do. She's convinced she's pathetic because it's almost been a year and a half and she still misses you. She tries to be strong by using David as a cover up but most of the time Cal and I see right thru it. So Elliot, when you come back on Monday, don't be surprised when she freaks out when she sees you and doesn't say I love you back. You _really_ hurt her. Start with something smaller like, I'm in love with you or I have feelings for you."

"Okay. Thank you so much for this Kelsey." Elliot said soaking in all the information. He felt terrible. Olivia was one of the strongest people he knew and to know he was the one to break her heart made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'll text you tomorrow. And I'll have everything all clear by Monday so you can tell her how you feel."

"Okay. Thanks Kelsey. Bye." He said before hanging up.

_**A/N: Nailed it? I know it was pretty short but I want this story to have a lot of short chapters instead of really long chapters so the story is like 10 chapters long, it'll make me update faster! So PLEASE review! Love you guys!**_

_**-Kristen**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bye David!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does.**_

_**A/N: I think you guys will really like this chapter(: the first songfic I think might be in the next chapter! And I do have to admit, David makes Olivia happy so he's not the new Kathy, BUT he's no Elliot!**_

Kelsey and Nick were heading back to the precinct to find Olivia and the others doing paper work while Cragen and Calvin were talking in his office. Kelsey found her courage and went to her mom's desk

"Can we talk upstairs for a few minutes?" She asked receiving a nod from her mom. Kelsey motioned for Calvin to join them. She texted him and filled him in on _everything_. When the three of them finally made it to the upstairs lounge Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, is everything okay?" she asked concern dripping from her voice.

"We're just going to tell you how it is." Calvin said looking to his older sister to take the lead.

"We don't like David. In fact, we can't stand it. I mean, when your not around, he doesn't even care what we do as long as we don't interrupt him watching fake wrestling. When you are around, he's constantly trying to buy our love. And we just want what's best for you mom…" Kelsey said trailing off. All of this was true, but now she just had more of an incentive to tell her mom to dump David.

"Oh thank god!" Olivia exclaimed laughing. "The only reason me and David are still together is I thought you guys thought of him as a father figure…"

"Far from that." Calvin said shooting Kelsey a look saying he thought of Elliot as a father figure.

"Well, if you're going to dump him, how are we going to afford a three bedroom apartment in New York City on a cop salary?" Kelsey asked

"When my mother died, she left _a lot_ of money. I guess she felt sorry for being such a terrible mother she could just buy my love. Which is what David is doing to you guys?" Olivia asked receiving nods from her kids. "Well, you guys can hang out up here and when I'm done with my paperwork we can grab some dinner and then go home and I'll talk to him." Olivia said getting off the lounge couch.

* * *

><p>The three Benson's got home and Olivia gave Kelsey and Calvin a knowing look telling them to go to their rooms in case this got ugly. Olivia walked into the living room where David was watching a movie on the couch. She sat next to him and turned off the TV.<p>

"We need to talk…" Olivia said looking towards the floor she wanted David out of her life, but breaking up with people isn't fun.

"Okay, is it about work?" David asked leaning closer to Olivia and pecking her lips, he knew something was up because Olivia didn't kiss him back.

"I think we need to take a break." Olivia replied still looking at the floor. David got off the couch immediately.

"What?" He asked, "I know you run a lot, but we bought a place together and we're raising kids together." David said starting to raise his voice _I knew this was going to get ugly_ Olivia thought.

"That's the thing." She replied looking him in the eyes for the first time that day. "You aren't raising my kids, you're buying their love, and do you even know anything about them? Pay attention to them? Help them with their problems? Or homework?"

"Olivia, please don't do this, baby." He begged his eyes filling up with tears. Olivia's eyes fell to the spot on the floor again.

"I'm giving you until Sunday to get your stuff out of the apartment, until then _my_ kids and I will be staying somewhere else." She said getting up to pack and tell Calvin and Kelsey to pack.

"No! You can't do this! I love you! Do you hear me? I love you, only you!" He screamed following her into their bedroom screaming at her while she was packing.

Kelsey and Calvin heard the screaming from both parties and felt guilty, but at the same time, their mom deserved better, the whole family deserved better. When Olivia was finally done packing she came out of her room with David following closely to find Kelsey and Calvin waiting by the door, they both had backpacks and Kelsey was clutching her guitar closely.

"Goodbye, David." Olivia said kissing him passionately on the lips, it was the least she owed the guy for breaking his heart and kicking him out of his home.

The Benson's decided they could spend two nights with Nick and his daughter, Zara. When it was finally time to go to bed, Olivia fell asleep in the guest bedroom, while Calvin was on the couch and Kelsey was sleeping in Zara's room. She wasn't religious ,but since Elliot left she started praying and took Kelsey and Calvin to church every Sunday, I guess Elliot changed her. Anyway, before she drifted off into sleep she prayed that Elliot would come back as she did every night. Little did she know her prayers were being answered in three short days.

_**A/N: Nailed it? Please review! The next chapter Elliot will be back I just had to make sure everything was all ready for him haha. And I could use some help for the songfic I think it's okay, but I wouldn't mind tips. And aren't you guys proud for updating twice in one weekend! Love you guys!**_  
><em><strong>-Kristen<strong>_

_**P.S I need another name that I forgot! Calvin's mom? I know she's played by Maria Bello, but I forgot her character name on the show! It's making me mad!**_


	4. Chapter 4: If this was a movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order SVU, Dick Wolf does I also don't own the song, which would be Taylor Swift.**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good valentines day! Mine sucked, my best friend no wait, ex best friend is telling the whole school I'm a slut** even** though I don't do any of that kind of stuff. But anyway, here's my first try of writing a song fic so tell me if I did okay! Please review and here's the EO you guys have been dying for! See ya at the end of the chap!**

Olivia was knee deep in paper work. It felt like she was going to explode any second. She decided to take her lunch break upstairs with Calvin and Kelsey because they were both on Spring Break. When she arrived she wasn't surprised at the sight, Kelsey was busy tuning her guitar and Calvin was sketching a picture of his older sister. "Hey guys." She greeted sitting down and placing lunch on the table. Kelsey knew Elliot would be up in the lounge any minute so she needed to act fast.

"Hey, mom." Kelsey said looking down at her guitar again, "Can I show you a song I've been working on?" Olivia nodded her head eager to see what Kelsey came up with this time. She started playing

_Last night I heard my own heart beating sounding like footsteps on my stairs, six months gone and I'm still reaching even though I know you're not there. I was playing back a thousand memories baby thinking about everything we've been through. Maybe I've been going back to much lately when time stood still and I had you._

In just the first verse all Olivia's mind could wonder was Elliot. She did wish he was back, and sure she was pathetic for missing him all this time, but they've been through too much together to just forget about each other.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like you would, you would if this was a movie stand in the rain outside until I came out. Come back, come back, come back to me like you could, you could if you just say you're sorry. I know we could work this out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now._

It was almost depressing how much Olivia wanted Elliot back. If only he came back and said he was sorry she thought to herself. When Kelsey finished the song she looked up at her mom with a knowing look. "If this _was_ a movie then he'd be back, but he's not, Kels." Olivia said looking down at the floor

"Mom, turn around." Kelsey said and with that Olivia did. She saw Elliot standing there with a suit on. And a blue tie that almost matched his eyes like in the old days.

"Liv…" Elliot said

_**A/N: Cliff hanger! Please review! It'll make me update faster haha. Love you guys!**_

_**-Kristen**_

_**P.S, Leave a comment about your valentines day! I'll pick the best review and put it in my next chap! Like a review question of the day! Review with your answer and a suggestion for the next chap question.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Whatever it takes

**Disclaimer: If SVU ever ends up in a lost and found I'll be the first to claim it. But until then Dick Wolf owns it. I also don't own the song, which would be Lifehouse**

**A/N: Okay, so here's my second attempt at writing a songfic! I don't mind pointers or suggestions for songs! And if any of you guys have an ipod touch go get the app 'Law and Order Legacies' because you can play as Olivia freaking Benson! And my mom was also watching 'A Gifted Man' and Peter Hermann (Mariska's husband) played Victoria from the first twilight's husband. I was like hey I know that guy! Haha. Oh and my review question of the chapter totally failed haha. Oops!**

Her heart didn't skip a beat she swore she felt it stop. Elliot was right in front of her face and she couldn't believe it. She was so bewildered her only reaction was to run up to the roof to attempt to catch her breath. He found her of course, sobbing.

"Liv…" He said trailing off. Elliot didn't realize he caused her to have this much hurt.

"How's Kathy?" Olivia asked still not catching her breath and still not looking him in the eyes.

"She's good. She and her new husband are happy. They get the kids a majority of the time… They used the whole 'you killed a kid' in divorce court." Elliot replied stepping closer. "Olivia, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye or speak to you or-" but before Elliot could finish his long list of apology Olivia's hand was on his mouth.

"I know, El." She said feeling amazing saying 'El' for the first time in a long time. "It doesn't help the hurt though." And with that she was back in the bullpen helping Munch with his paperwork.

He followed her down and looked up at Kelsey with a nod. She turned to her guitar and went to play on the stairs.

"Olivia, just hear me out on this one." Elliot said grabbing her hand and motioning towards Kelsey.

Kelsey began singing the Lifehouse song titled 'Whatever it takes'

"_A strangled smile fell from your face. Oh it kills me that I hurt you this way_." She began watching Elliot wrap his arms around Olivia and sway to the music with her; they were dancing away the hurt. Kelsey continued to sing, "_I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around, and I know what's at stake… And if you give me a chance I believe that I can change. I'll keep us together, whatever it takes._" Kelsey finished the song and winked at Elliot before going back upstairs.

"I'm so sorry." Elliot said still not releasing Olivia from his embrace. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah." Olivia replied pressing herself closer to Elliot to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I have feelings for you." Elliot replied taking Kelsey's advice.

"I do too." Olivia replied. And that's when it happened; Elliot leaned in and pressed his lips against Olivia's causing sparks to fly. Sure she dreamed that one day Elliot would come back and kiss her and is her knight and shinning armor, but she didn't expect it to be anything incredible as this. Cragen stepped out of his office shocked at the scene before his eyes. Elliot and Olivia we're kissing in the center of the squad room while the entire precinct cheered them on.

"Quit playing grab ass before IAB finds out about this!" Cragen said before re-entering his office.

"We need to talk, figure this whole thing out." Olivia responded, her forehead dropping to his. "Come over to my apartment after work?"

When Olivia, Elliot, Kelsey, and Calvin reached Olivia's apartment Olivia gave Kelsey and Calvin a knowing look to go somewhere else. So while Olivia and Elliot were in the living room, Kelsey and Calvin were in the music room, it was a gift from David which had a piano, guitar and computer, it was the only thing that they could thank him for.

Olivia sat down on the couch as did Elliot. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you." Elliot said dropping his head into his hands. Olivia grabbed his face and cradled it between her hands.

"I know. I know how hard Jenna's case was for you, I know you left because you had to, but the important thing is that your back now." She said leaning in and kissing his nose.

"I missed how forgiving you are, Liv." Elliot stated before wrapping his arms around her, "I promise you, I will never leave you or Kelsey or Calvin, _ever_ again. I want to be here for you guys."

"Okay. I believe you. But, it seemed like you and Kelsey knew each other." Olivia said

"When I called Cragen he told me all the new things that have happened since I was gone. And he told me you had two kids and he gave me your new address so I sent Kelsey a package telling her I need her help and a bunch of pictures of us over the years. I hope you're not mad, I just-." But he was cut off with a kiss

"I just can't stop kissing you." Olivia whispered chucking, "I'm so done with this hurt, and bringing it back doesn't make it any better, so can we just pretend you never left. I know we're a thing now, but I think we can put you leaving behind us."

"Okay." He said touching his forehead to hers and giving her a gentle kiss before the knock at the door broke them apart.

When the pizza arrived, the four of them ate dinner and Kelsey and Calvin got to know Elliot better. It was a family night nonetheless. After a few hours of eating and watching movies, Elliot decided to spend the night and came into Kelsey's room before going to bed. Of course she was playing her guitar.

"Thank you again, Kelsey." Elliot said sitting down

"Your welcome, I just don't want my mom, Cal, or me to be hurt if you leave again." Kelsey said setting her guitar down and looking at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"I won't." Elliot responded truthfully, "I will never let you or your mom or brother feel like I abandoned you, I promise."

"Okay, and call me Kels. My _family_ can call me Kels." She said

"Then, goodnight, Kels." Elliot responded kissing her forehead before leaving her room and crawling into bed with Olivia.

**A/N: How was it? Please review! Love you guys! And I only updated for you guys!**

**-Kristen**

**P.S, In a few chapters, I'm going to have group of mean girls, so if there's any mean girl names you want to drop by feel free to put them in your review!**


	6. Chapter 6: I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, that is Dick Wolf's and the song is Avril Lavigne's!**

**A/N: Okay! This is the chap that is pretty fluffy, but I just have to set it up before stuff goes down!**

It had been six months and Elliot was taking the big step of selling his apartment and moving in with Olivia. Since Elliot only had Lizzie and Dickie for one weekend out of the month he decided they could use the guest bedroom.

One night, Olivia and Elliot came home from a hard case to find the kids in the music room, Lizzie and Kelsey at the piano and Calvin and Dickie looking on the computer. None of the kids heard Olivia and Elliot come in.

"This song." Kelsey said pointing to a page in her notebook totally reminds of Mom and Dad."

"Then play it!" Lizzie said smiling.

_la,la,la,la,la I like your smile I like your vibe, I like your style, but that's not why I love you. And, I like the way you're such a star, But that's not why I love you. Hey, do you feel, do feel me?_

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "This is way to perfect." He said before embracing her in a tight hug while locking lips.

_Do you feel what I feel too? Do you need, do you need me? You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is… you. Being you, just you. Yeah, the reason I love you is all we've been through. And that's why I love you._

When Kelsey finished the song all four of the kids looked up at their parents, "We heard you guys come in and we definitely heard you guys making out." Dickie said smirking.

"Yeah, you guys are cops, you should be trained to be quieter!" Lizzie said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Guys." Elliot said sitting down in a chair putting Olivia in his lap, "We have news." He said causing all four kids to look up.

"Is Liv pregnant?" Lizzie asked

"Are you guys getting married?" Kelsey asked

"No, it's not really about us. It's more about you guys." Olivia stated, "Kelsey is going to be a sophomore next year and Lizzie and Dickie's school is a few blocks down, we're going to send Kelsey to your school. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! I mean Dick and I will be juniors next year so I'm cool with that." Lizzie said smiling

"I hope I actually have friends at this school." Kelsey mumbled looking at Olivia who put an arm around her and gave her a gentle smile.

"You will, Kels."

**A/N: Review please! I think a few of you will know what happens next! If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chap! It's already written! Love you guys!**

**-Kristen**


	7. Chapter 7: Start of Something

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, or the song. SVU belongs to Dick Wolf.**

**A/N: Well, here's the next chap. Stuff is about to start going down! And thank you guys SOOO much for reviewing so much on the last chap! It made my day!**

It was the first day of school and Kelsey knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she couldn't help but keep the butterflies out of her stomach. She woke up an hour early to get ready. Now she was waiting outside of the apartment building for Lizzie and Dickie to pick her up for school.

When they arrived at school Lizzie was showing her around they saw an attractive guy walking towards them. "Who is that?" Kelsey asked

"That's Sean. He's the hottest kid in all of school even as a sophomore everyone thinks he's sexy as hell. And someone told me he has a huge crush on me!" Lizzie exclaimed before Sean walked up to them.

"Hey, Liz." Sean said, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is my stepsister Kelsey, Kelsey this Sean." Lizzie responded introducing them. Sean reached for Kelsey's schedule which she gladly gave to him. He looked at it for a moment before handing it back to her.

"It seems we have _every_ class together." Sean said, "Do you mind if I walk with you and show you around?" He asked with a shy smile

"Not at all." Kelsey responded stepping away from Lizzie and towards Sean, but before she did so she whispered into Lizzie's ear, "I'll put in a good word for you."

* * *

><p>Sean was walking Kelsey home when Kelsey turned to him, "So, do you like my sister?"<p>

His response was evident when he burst out laughing, "No, no, no! I could never date her! But you… Maybe."

"You should give Liz a chance. She's a great girl and really nice and funny and-" but before Kelsey went on Sean interrupted her.

"I used to be the nerdy kid. The one hundred pound pimple faced loser. But, then I learned what soap was and I joined a triathlon. But, when I was a nerdy kid, Liz and her friends did nothing, but bully me so now that I'm suddenly hot they're nice to me?"

"Well you are pretty hot." Kelsey said smiling. The rest of the walk was with small talk and getting to know each other.

When Kelsey and Sean reached the apartment she took out her keys. "Do you want to work on that science project now since you're already here?" she asked he nodded an answer with butterflies in his stomach. She opened the door to find Calvin on the couch watching tv and Olivia and Elliot making dinner in the kitchen. When they noticed Kelsey brought home a boy they all stopped what they were doing to soak in the information.

"Umm…" Kelsey said shocked at her family's reaction, "Guys, this is Sean. Sean this is my mom, Olivia, my little brother Calvin, and Liz and Dick's dad, Elliot."

"Hi, Ms. Benson and Mr. Stabler it's nice to meet you." Sean said in a charming way shaking Olivia and Elliot's hands.

"We're going to be in the music room working on our project." Kelsey stated before motioning Sean to follow her into the room.

"Wow. The first day of school and she already brought home a charming boy. She's deffinetly got the Stabler charm." Olivia stated standing on her tip toes to peck her boyfriend on the lips.

"I know that name, Sean, from somewhere." Elliot said wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist and pondering

"Lizzie has been talking about him non-stop. But, it seems like Kels has a thing going with him." Calvin stated

* * *

><p>Mean while, in the music room Kelsey and Sean had finished their project and were now just hanging out in the music room.<p>

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Sean said receiving a nod from Kelsey, "I know we've only known each other for like a day, but will you go out with me?"

"It'll probably piss of Liz, but I really like you so she's just going to have to get over it." Kelsey said before Sean moved in a kissed her on the lips, but before the kiss could even progress they heard a loud noise making them spring apart.

"Mom!" Calvin yelled at the top of his lungs, "Kels has a boyfriend!"

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be awesome, I can promise that! I have it written and it was a lot of fun writing so if you guys will review I'll put it up ASAP! So yeah, you guys should review that would make me happy. Love you guys!**

**-Kristen**


	8. Chapter 8: Stand Up For Yourself Kelsey!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf does, and the song 'On the outside Looking In' belongs to Jordan Pruitt.**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter because I had A LOT of fun writing it! And if you guys could pray for me or something because I've been going through a really tough time. My best friend turned on me and lied so I spent the past three hours crying. Maybe some reviews will cheer me up.**

Kelsey had kissed Sean goodbye and shut the door before going into the kitchen where dinner was being served. Elliot looked up at her and smiled, "I take it your first day went well."

"Oh yeah! Except, I feel really, really bad about dating Sean because I know Liz really likes him, but he was telling me a few months ago she was bullying him and now that he's hot she wants to date him." Kelsey responded taking a bite out of her pasta.

"It'll all work out." Olivia said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Kelsey was putting her things in her locker when Sean came up to her and wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"You missed first period today. Why?" He asked

"Well, Liz was supposed to give me a ride, but she 'didn't feel like it' she's spending the night at my apartment with all her stupid friends so I don't know if you should come over tonight." Kelsey said looking to the floor.

"Kels, what's going on?" Sean asked with concern dripping from his voice, "Are Brooke, Jessika, and Wendy giving you crap for us dating?" He asked referring to Lizzie's two best friends.

"Yeah." She said, "Listen, you can come over, but I have to go to guitar class. I'll see you tonight." She said before pecking his cheek and going to the one class they didn't have together. When Kelsey got there, she took out her journal and began playing her guitar.

_You don't know my name, you don't anything about me, I've tried to play nice, I want to be in your game. The things that you say, you may think I never hear about them, but word travels fast, I'm telling you to your face, I'm standing here behind your back._

Ever since Lizzie had come to the apartment to get her chemistry book and saw Sean and Kelsey there, _kissing _she hadn't said a word to Kelsey. She told her friends Brooke, Wendy, and Jessika and now they were spreading horrible rumors about Kelsey saying she's a slut and will do _anything_ to please guys none of which were true.

_You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd you don't know what it's like to be left out. And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend. On the Outside Looking in. If you could read my mind. You might see more of me then meets the eye. And you've been all wrong. Not who you think I am. Never given me a chance._

Even now, after a month of dating, Lizzie still didn't talk to Kelsey. Kelsey was about to tell her the real story of how she was raped and beaten. She's not as strong as everyone thinks. She wears a mask and the only one who can see past it is Olivia.

_I'm tired of staying at home. I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time. You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd. You don't what it's like to be left out and you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in._

Every time Sean and Kelsey tried to go out to a movie or something Liz and her friends would always be there waiting, so they spend most of the time in the music room of the Bensler apartment. Surprisingly, Elliot and Olivia don't know about any of this, yet.

* * *

><p>When Sean and Kelsey got back to the apartment, Olivia and Elliot were giving a sobbing Lizzie a talk.<p>

"I'm going to go see what Dick and Cal are doing." Sean stated before going down the hall.

"Before Brooke, Wendy, and Jessika get here you need to apologize to Kels and tell your friends to stop harassing her." Elliot said. You won't call my parents, bull crap, Mr. Hermann. Kelsey thought recalling how she told her guitar teacher about Liz being a jerk to her.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie said dryly

Kelsey couldn't take it any longer. She finally found her courage and stood up to Lizzie, "You're cool. You think just because you make everyone fear you that makes guys like you? No, it doesn't. It makes you look intimidating and I'm sick of it. So, sure apologize. I don't care. But, Sean and I won't be locked in this apartment anymore." Kelsey said before heading into her room and closing the door. Before Elliot could scold Lizzie for being rude to her sister, there was a knock at the door.

The night dragged on and Lizzie and her friends went to Kathy's house with Dickie. While Olivia and Elliot, got called into work.

"Keep an eye on your sister." Elliot told Calvin before leaving and taking Olivia's hand. A little while later, Calvin went over to the neighbor's leaving Kelsey and Sean alone. They took the advantage of being home alone and started kissing in Kelsey's room, but before it could go anywhere the door swung open revealing a very speechless Elliot Stabler.

**A/N: Haha! Cliff hanger! Please review! Love you guys! Maybe if I get enough the next chap will be up tomorrow!**

**-Kristen**


	9. Chapter 9: Did you see that one coming?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. I wish! Haha._**

**_A/N: You guys are going to love this chap! And I know it's been a lot of Sean and Kelsey lately, but it kind of just builds up to this chap! And this chap builds up to like the best surprise ever that I don't think anyone will see coming, but feel free to guess! And please go watch the Kony video if you haven't seen it already. Some people think it's a scam, but I don't! And you guys will be so proud of me for what I'm about to tell you! So, since fifth grade there was always my best friend who's name was Austin and I always liked him but he always had pretty blonde girlfriends so I tried to have boyfriends who he got jealous of (Sound familiar?) and we sit next to each other in science and my best friend set us up and now he's going to ask me out on Monday! So, yes I do have my Elliot. Just call me Olivia haha._**

Elliot wanted nothing more to kill Sean right there and then. The sight before his eyes was Kelsey on her bed with no shirt on and Sean on top of her.

"Kelsey Victoria Benson!" Elliot yelled, "You're coming down to the station with me to explain this to your mother. And you young man." He said looking at Sean while Kelsey got dressed, "I don't want to see _you_ here ever again."

That comment alone made Sean bolt for the door. "I'll see you later." He said to Kelsey pecking her on the cheek and running out the front door.

* * *

><p>The car ride to the station was nothing but silence. When they got into the squad room Olivia was at her desk looking up information on the suspect of the current case.<p>

"Tell your mom what happened." Elliot said firmly

"You're not my dad. You have no write to do this." Kelsey snapped

"El, what happened?" Olivia asked getting up and stepping by him

"I came home." Elliot said. "To check on the kids and I found Calvin at the neighbors for a sleepover and Kelsey and Sean-." He said but was cut off by Kelsey

"We were making out in my room and Dad, I mean Elliot, flipped a bitch." Kelsey said

"That's not what it looked like to me!" Elliot yelled letting the anger get the best of him, "Liv" he said wrapping an arm around her to try to calm him, "He was on top of her and Kelsey's shirt was off."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up and she looked at Kelsey.

"Wow, Mom. Way to be a hypocrite, when you were my age you weren't a virgin so you can't tell me that I'm the bad guy here." Kelsey said rolling her eyes

"Because I didn't have anyone who cared about me. Kels, I wish my mom cared about me enough to ground me if she found out I was sleeping with guys much older when I was your age, but she didn't. So, just to prove to you _your dad_ and I care were grounding you from your phone and you can't go out for at least a month. You know that you're not allowed to have boys in the house when your dad and I aren't home."

"Oh my gosh this sucks." Kelsey said with an eye roll.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Saturday and Kelsey was still grounded. Olivia and Elliot were at a crime scene leaving all the kids home alone. Big mistake on their part.<p>

Kelsey, Calvin, and Dickie were watching a movie in the living room when Lizzie walked through the door with her friends Wendy, Jessika, and Brooke. "Hey slut." Lizzie said to Kelsey when she walked into the living room. That's it, Kelsey couldn't take it anymore she got off the couch ready for war.

"Alright skanks." Kelsey said gesturing to Wendy, Jessika, and Brooke. "Get out of my house before I smack all that make up off your fake face." She harshly causing the girls to look at each other and leave like they were told.

"I know you're jealous of me because I have friends and you don't, but-." Lizzie started but was cut off by Kelsey.

"No, don't even try to give me that bull crap. Just come with me I need to tell you something." Kelsey said going into the music room with Lizzie following. "Right now, I don't even care if you tell your bratty, fake friends. You need to hear this." She said before taking a deep breath, "When I was five, it was my first day of kindergarten and I was so excited. I said goodbye to my parents, when I got home, my father, Hunter, was standing over something bloody except the something bloody was my mother's body. Hunter kept saying how she wasn't good enough and how he needed a new wife." Kelsey said pausing to take a deep breathe, "That was the first day I got raped. And I got raped every week until one day in eighth grade these two people came to our school to talk about how horrible rape is. Those two people are Mom and Uncle Nick. I told them what Hunter was doing. So, the night before they came I went home to pack my things. Hunter came home drunk with a knife pressed to my best friend's throat." Kelsey said with tears pooling in her eyes, "I watched Rachel die that night in my arms. So go ahead, tell your friends about this story I don't care. But if you're trying to make my life a living hell you aren't even going to get close."

She finished before going into her room and closing the door.

* * *

><p>On a much lighter note, Olivia and Elliot got into the precinct on a beautiful spring night.<p>

"Hey Liv." Elliot said, "Come up to the roof with me." He said before grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs.

"Can I look now?" A closed eyed Olivia asked when they reached the roof. With a yes from Elliot she opened her eyes to reveal a roof top decorated in white lights and roses everywhere she saw in the corner there was a stereo and Elliot pressed play on it.

"Dance with me?" Elliot asked wrapping her in a tight embrace. Elvis' 'ICan't Help Falling in Love' came on.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you? Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life too._

"Liv." Elliot whispered, "We became friends on this roof top, I won you back on this roof top, I love you so much. I'll never put you through so much hurt ever again and I love you so, so much."

_For I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you_.

"I love you too, El. So much." Olivia said snuggling into his arms more

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

Elliot swallowed the lump in his throat and found his courage and got down on one knee.

"Olivia Benson." He stated, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? I love everything about you, I love how caring you are for everyone. How you run your fingers through your hair when you get stressed out or confused. I just love everything about you. So will you marry me?" He asked with a hopeful smile

"Of course." She said pulling him up into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Lizzie had told her friends to back off without telling them the story off Kelsey's rape. Sean broke up with Kelsey which was understandable because of how Elliot freaked out. Everything was going good again up until now. It was a few days before summer break when Kelsey's English teacher introduced her along with the rest of the sophomores to the new P.E teacher. None of the other kids were freaking out because he seemed normal. Kelsey was, considering the new P.E teacher was none other then Hunter.<p>

**A/N: The end! JUST KIDDING! I hope you liked the proposal! Please review! Love you guys!**

**-Kristen**


	10. Chapter 10: Get him, Elliot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU**

**A/N: Well, here ya go! I hope you guys like this one!**

Kelsey was trying so hard to text Olivia in class without getting caught, but her teacher was making it almost impossible. When Kelsey did finally have the chance she heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Ms. Simpson." Hunter said, "I need a word with Kelsey. Bring your things it might take a while."

"Okay." Kelsey said taking out her phone a quickly pressing speed dial two and putting her phone back in her pocket without anyone noticing.

Back at the precinct Olivia was interviewing a victim when her phone rang.

"Excuse me." She said kindly after looking to see it was Kelsey, "Kels, why are you calling me when you're supposed to be at school." But before Olivia could speak another sentence she heard Kelsey's voice faintly 'Hunter, please don't do this. I'm begging you. You can't do this at a school.' "Umm… I need to take of something." Olivia said before stepping out of the interview room.

"Guys!" A panicked Olivia yelled at her collages. "Kelsey just called me from school, Hunter is back and he has her."

With in a matter of minutes Elliot, Olivia, Nick, Munch, Fin, and Amanda were all speeding to Kelsey's school. When they arrived Amanda told the principal to put the school on lock down while the others were looking for Kelsey.

"El!" Olivia exclaimed "Let's check this storage closet." She said before kicking the door open. The open door revealed a beaten and bloody Kelsey on the floor while Hunter standing with a knife in hand. Elliot lost it.

He made a promise to himself when he first got the job at SVU in the early 90s none of his kids would ever become a victim. He lunged at Hunter and started beating him before Nick and Fin pulled him from him and cuffed him. Elliot turned to see Olivia crouched by their daughters barely conscious body. "Manhattan svu portable to central. We need a bus. Please come quick." Olivia spoke into her walkie talkie

Elliot picked up his daughter's body and took her outside and put her in the ambulance and rode to the hospital with her and Olivia. After a few painful hours of being in the waiting room, Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of the Bensler and SVU family finally saw the doctor approach them.

"Kelsey has a severely broken tibula and fibula on her right leg. She also has stab wounds that we treated and luckily didn't puncture any organs. She has a minor concussion so we're going to keep her over night." The doctor informed Olivia and Elliot.

"Can we see her?" Asked Elliot with a tight arm around Olivia.

"Yes." The doctor said, "Only two at a time please."

* * *

><p>A little while later, Olivia and Elliot walked into Kelsey's hospital room to find her unconscious.<p>

"El." Olivia said starting to sob into his shoulder, "This is all my fault."

"Mom." A hoarse voice said, "This is not your fault. No one could have prevented this." Kelsey said trying to sit up, but wincing in pain.

"Kels." Olivia said carefully lying down with her, "Did he rape you?" she asked preparing herself for the worst.

"No." Kelsey honestly answered, "I could tell he was about to, but you and Dad burst through the door."

"Okay." Olivia said with a deep sigh of relief.

"We're gonna take care of this honey, don't worry." Elliot said pressing a kiss to the forehead of his daughter.

Slowly, but surely the Bensler family would get through this. But, it would take time and God.

**A/N: That was hard chap to write so I'm not sure if I did okay! The next chapter could kind of be a summary of the case and then fast forward or like a full investigation where Hunter gets a lawyer and all that stuff. If you want the lawyer tell me which DA and ADA to use haha, but it's up to you guys! Love you guys! OH AND I WON'T BE UPLOADING BECAUSE I'LL BE GOING TO LA! I REALLY HOPE I SEE SOMEONE FROM SVU! HAHA. Okay, bye guys!**

**-Kristen**


	11. Chapter 11: PTSD

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. If I did would Elliot still be gone?**

**A/N: Hey guys! California was AMAZING! I went to the LA Congress for Catholics which was awesome! Then I hit up Universal Studios, I went on that tour and it was great! I saw Chris Meloni there too! No, JUST KIDDING I wish though! Anyway… Here's the next chapter!**

Kelsey woke up the next morning still in the hospital. She hated it there, but at least she was getting discharged today.

"Mom, Dad." Kelsey said waking up Olivia and Elliot. "How does this whole thing work? Do I give my statement to someone?"

"Yeah, sweetie." Elliot said, "Fin and Amanda will be here in a few minutes to get it and then we'll work this whole thing out."

"Will I be okay?" Kelsey asked sitting up, "I know I've been through this before and I should be strong, but I'm so scared right now. I shouldn't have let him get so close. This is all my fault." She said sobbing causing Olivia to get up and climb into the hospital bed with her.

"Kels, I've been working this job for four-teen years. None of this is your fault, baby. And you will be more then okay. You're strong and you have tons of people who are gonna be there for you every step of the way." Olivia said kissing the crown of Kelsey's head.

"Okay." Kelsey said before cuddling into Olivia and falling into a deep sleep

**Hospital Room of Kelsey Benson**

**May, 15th, Monday**

**9:45 AM**

"Hey Kelsey." Fin said warmly. "We're here to take your statement." He said gesturing to Amanda and George.

After an hour of taking Kelsey's statement they were finally done. Fin and Amanda went back to the station to process Kelsey's statement.

"Umm… Mom and Dad?" Kelsey asked, "Do you think I can talk to George for a little in private for a little?"

Olivia and Elliot nodded and both kissed Kelsey on the cheek before they left.

"So, what's on your mind Kels?" George asked sitting on the edge of Kelsey's hospital bed.

"I don't know if I can do this much longer. Georgie." Kelsey said holding back a sob while using the nickname for George she uses.

"Do what?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Hunter. He's just going to keep coming back. He was on death row for killing Rachel, but somehow he escaped prison…" Kelsey said, "The only thing keeping me from taking my own life is knowing how much it would hurt the people around me, but what if that's the only way to end Hunter's game?"

"Then you let him win." George said, "You're stronger then he is. So many people love and cherish you and know that you can get through this. You, Me, your parents, your sibling, your uncles, your aunt Amanda, and Cragen, we're all going to get through this. We'll make sure Hunter will _never_ get out of prison unless his dead body is being released." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze

"And when this is all over, you're going to help me plan my parents wedding. Right?" Kelsey asked smiling.

**Benson-Stabler Residence**

**May 15th, Monday**

**11:56 PM**

Elliot and Olivia were curled up in bed asleep until they heard a ear- wrenching scream of Kelsey making them both jump up and sprint towards her room. When they reached her room they saw Kelsey alone her room with tear stains underneath her eyes.

"I keep re-living it." She said sobbing

"Call George while I sit with her." Elliot said before getting into Kelsey's bed and wrapping his arms around her in a secure way, "Dad's right here. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He cooed

* * *

><p>The next day George and Kelsey talked for hours. George finally diagnosed Kelsey with PTSD and prescribed Anti- Anxiety pills for her.<p>

Cragen excused Olivia and Elliot from work until the case was closed. And tomorrow the trial started…

**A/N: Next up the trial and sentencing and an unexpected twist at the end! Love you guys! God Bless!**

**-Kristen**


	12. Chapter 12: Innocent or Guilty

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, NBC does.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but it was Easter and I really wanted to focus on God. Also, I don't if I have mentioned this before, but my best friend and I weren't friends and I went through a lot of pain, but on Tuesday I finally got the guts to ask her if she hated me or if she wanted to fix our broken friendship. And now we're stronger then ever! So if you're in a similar situation, DON'T BE AFRIAD!**

**_**Okay, so here goes the trial I'm not sure how well this is going to go because it's my first attempt of writing a court scene! Thanks for reading!_**

Kelsey was sitting with her parents on a bench outside the court room. She waited for what felt like to be hours before someone came and got her. When Kelsey reached the witness stand and was sworn in she looked up and to the right to see the familiar faces of Trevor Langan and David Haden._ 'David seriously went defense attorney?'_ she thought.

"Miss Benson." David said while getting up to the witness stand, "Why did you accuse my client of rape, murder, and kidnapping? When in reality, he has done none of these things."

"I didn't accuse him. He raped me everyday since I was five years old until I was four-teen, he killed my _best _friend and kidnapped me _while_ I was at school." Kelsey answered dryly remembering Alex told her to not get mad, that's what the defense wanted.

"And how do you prove that?" David answered with a smirk

"Well, Mr. Haden." Kelsey began, "Considering you dated my mom for a year, meaning this is a conflict of interest, you should no I wake up screaming. I was recently diagnosed PTSD. And I have three stab wounds. Not to mention my still broken leg." She finished motioning to her casted limb.

"You can't prove, my client did that." David said, "You can't prove _anything_."

"Objection!" Alex yelled, "Tampering with the witness."

"Sustained." Judge Donnelly said

"No further question." David said still smirking while taking his seat in between Trevor and Hunter.

"Kelsey." Alex said in a friendly yet professional state. "Hunter took you into the storage closet and was _about_ to rape you. Correct?" Receiving a nervous nod from Kelsey she proceeded with her next question, "How did you know?"

"He pushed me down _really_ hard, which was when I felt my leg break. Then he told me 'I have _a lot_ of making up to do.'"

"Then?" Alex asked

"Then, he stabbed me three times in the lower abdomen. And then I started blacking in and out. And I saw glimpses of my parents come in. And the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

** XxX**

"Hunter." Trevor approached. It was now Hunter's turn to be questioned since Kelsey had given _all_ of her story, "You have in fact had sexual relations with Kelsey Benson."

"Correct." Hunter said dryly

"And she consented?"

"I _know _she loved every minute of it."

"No further questions."

By that point Alex was fuming. He had no right to say any of that, especially since he was under oath.

"Mr. Smith." Alex said, "How old was Kelsey the first time you raped her?" She said casually

"Five years old." He said directly

"So, you do admit to rape?" Alex said proudly

"Objection!" David yelled receiving a glare and the word sustained from Judge Donnelly.

After four hours of grilling Hunter. Judge Donnelly gave the people a twenty minute recess while the verdict.

** XxX**

While Kelsey, Olivia, and Elliot waited nervously outside the courtroom, Kelsey got up, "I'm going to get a soda." She said before leaving.

"Elliot." Olivia sighed snuggling more into the arm draped around her. "What if Hunter is found innocent on all counts?"

"Well." He said kissing the top of her head, "He won't, but _if_ he is, we'll go away. Somewhere fun, when it's summer everyday. Maybe Hawaii or Jamaica-." But before he could finish naming places Olivia's lips crashed on his.

"I love you." She moaned into the kiss.

"I love you too." He mumbled with his forehead pressed against hers.

** XxX**

Olivia, Elliot, and Kelsey took a seat in the courtroom while they waited for the verdict.

"How does the jury find Mister Smith on the all counts?"

"The jury finds the defendant for attempted rape, not guilty." Kelsey swore she felt her stomach drop two stories. "The jury finds the defendant for attempted murder, kidnapping, rape, and murder… Guilty."

** XxX**

Three weeks later things were FINALLY getting back to normal. Kelsey was sitting at Olivia's desk with Calvin waiting for their parents to finish an interrogation while drawing on Kelsey's cast. A hand landed on Kelsey's shoulder making her stop drawing a dolphin on her cast. She was still battling PTSD and suffered from it about once a week. She looked up to see a old lady with a kind smile looking back at her.

"Olivia?" The old woman asked

"No, I'm Olivia's daughter, Kelsey and this is my brother Calvin. And you are…"

"Serena." The old woman answered, "Serena Benson."

**A/N: WHAT? Please, please review I worked SOOO hard on this chapter! PLEASE! Tell me how I did! I don't know, but I'm going to go to bed now. Love you guys! God Bless!**

**-Kristen**


	13. Chapter 13: Uh oh!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of their characters!**_

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I usually update early in the weekend, but I was at my little brother's soccer game when he broke his arm. So since my parents were working all weekend I was stuck taking care of him. Anyway, I won't be updating next week because my birthday is Friday. EXTRA REVIEWS MAKE A GREAT PRESENT! P.S, don't hate me for these next few chapters, it gets better I pinky promise!**_

_**Anyway…**_

Kelsey could've sworn Olivia told her Serena was dead. "Who are you again?" Serena asked

"I…uh… I'm Olivia's daughter, Kelsey." She managed to get out, "I'll go get Mom and Dad, Cal." Kelsey said before getting up and grabbing her crutches. She knocked on the interrogation glass receiving an angry look from Cragen, but she didn't care.

"Cap, we almost had a confession!" Elliot said with an angry look in his eyes.

"It wasn't me that knocked, Stabler." Cragen replied pointing to Kelsey

"Kels, sweetie, is everything okay?" Olivia asked wrapping her arm around her daughter

"There's uh… Some lady out there saying she's Serena Benson. But, you told me your mom is dead…" She replied

The color from Olivia's face suddenly drained color. "I'll be back." She said before giving Elliot a quick kiss. "Mom?" Olivia asked once she reached her desk. "You weren't supposed to be back for another two months."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Olivia." Serena replied, "Your children are beautiful. The rehab doctors said I was fully cured and I sold my house in California."

"Olivia." Elliot said._ 'Crap, Elliot just heard that conversation.'_

"El…" She said before trailing off, Olivia couldn't really put off this conversation any longer. "Let's go up to the cribs." Olivia finished taking his right hand with her left ensuring he felt her engagement ring.

When Olivia and Elliot reached the cribs they sat down on two separate beds which was a first for them. "El…" She began but was cut off by him

"No, Olivia. You have _no _right to call me El right now." He said. Olivia swallowed back the tears. Elliot had _never _been so mean to Olivia in his life.

"Okay. Elliot, my mom never died. Her drinking was so out of control and since I just started here I couldn't stop work to go take care of my mom. I sent her to a rehab clinic in California. She was due to come back in two months and I was planning on telling you tonight when we got home." She said

"Who else knows?" Elliot asked looking at the ground the way Olivia had done when breaking up with David.

"Cragen." She whispered

"We were best friends for third-teen years. We told each other _everything_. We're gonna get married and you were _still_ hiding something from me." Elliot said, "I can't even look at you right now." He finished getting up and turning his back towards her.

"Wow. After I forgive you for leaving me with nothing you pull this crap you always say how much you want to be more forgiving. I'm sure you're _still_ hiding things from me _today_. So to pull this crap on me is not okay." She said getting up towards the door.

"Olivia, you know that's different. There are just things I don't talk about." Elliot said coming to wrap his arms around her.

Olivia pulled out of Elliot's grasp before giving him a good shove, "Whatever." She said before going downstairs, grabbing her things, and getting the kids in the car. Olivia was far to upset to even look at Elliot not to mention fight with him. So they stayed at Nick's house for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia walked into the bullpen with Nick. Kelsey and Calvin were at Nick's house watching Zara. She went to her desk to find a typed letter that read,<p>

_Dear Liv,_

_I'm so sorry, Baby. Cragen needed me to go undercover. I know we're fighting, but just put that on hold until I get back, please. I don't know how much I can call, but I'll try as much as I can. It shouldn't be more then three weeks. I love you._

_-El_

She looked up with tear filled eyes to see his desk packed up and a box beside it with all his things. Olivia sat down at her own desk, put her head in her hands and cried.

**A/N: I know! I'm mean! But, don't worry! It'll get better! Review please some people who have my story as an alert PLEASE, PLEASE review! Reviews make GREAT birthday presents! Love you guys! God bless!**

**-Kristen**


	14. Chapter 14: He's Back!

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own SVU or I'd be busy partying with the cast… I also don't own the song, One Republic does!**

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! Guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated! My computer BROKE so I had to save up enough money to buy and new one, but anyway I will be updating a lot more over the summer I pinky promise! Okay, here we go!**

Elliot was back from his undercover operation and he was sitting on Olivia's desk with her favorite kind of coffee in his hand. His head was about to burst, his stomach was doing back flips, and his palms were soaked with sweat.

Olivia was in her way into the office with Kelsey and Calvin following close behind, she was already in a bad mood because she didn't get her morning coffee considering the three of them had to pick up Kelsey's guitar from the shop because Calvin hit it with an air soft gun. Olivia, Kelsey, and Calvin all got into the elevator. Olivia looked down at her engagement ring and let out a big sigh. I miss him so much she thought I wonder if he'll ever come back to us. This action un-noticed by Kelsey, the teenager wrapped an arm around her mother and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Mom." Kelsey said, "That asshole I call Dad will come running back to you and the bitch slap that awaits him from me." She said with a reassuring smile.

"He's not an asshole, Kels." Olivia said in a scolding tone. The elevator rang indicated their floor had been reached. Kelsey was the first to see Elliot. She readjusted her guitar sting on her shoulder and walked up to him.

"You're an ass." Kelsey said before slapping him in the face.

"I deserved that." Elliot replied before Kelsey melted into his arms in a bone crushing hug. Elliot felt his shirt getting wet with her tears.

"You left us." She sobbed, "How could you? After what Mom went through when you were gone, what I've been through, what Calvin has been through."

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered with hurt dripping from his voice before Kelsey shoved him away and went upstairs.

"It's too late to apologize." She threw over her shoulder. Olivia stood there with watery eyes before walking over to him.

"We have a lot to talk about, Elliot." Olivia said before heading up towards the roof, "Notice how I called you Elliot because I'm still not allowed to call you El."

Once they reached the roof Elliot broke down. Olivia had seen him cry once or twice, but never like this.

"Liv, I messed up. I don't know how to fix this. Kelsey and Calvin hate me. You hate me. All of our friends hate me." Elliot sobbed with his back turned to her. Olivia moved so she was right in front of him and caressed his cheeks with her hands.

"Elliot Christopher Stabler, I do not hate you and I never could. Kelsey and Calvin are hurt because you left them after Kelsey's attack, she barely got out of her cast. As far as our friends go, they're mad that you hurt me, again."

"Olivia, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you again. I…I…" Elliot said, but was cut off by a long kiss from Olivia.

"I love you." She whispered with there foreheads touched together, "Don't ever forget that, I'm hurt, but we're gonna get past this."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Olivia and Elliot were ready to go home so they went up to the lounge to find Kelsey with her guitar. "Oh hey, let me just play this song for you." Kelsey said with no tone looking right at Elliot<p>

"I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground. I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound. You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait, you tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say, 'That it's too late to apologize, it's too late."

Elliot swore he felt his heart drop through the floor. He didn't realize he was this capable to hurt his daughter. They rode back to the apartment in silence. When they got back Elliot was surprised to see Serena Benson sitting on the couch in her pajamas watching TV.

"Hi, Serena." Elliot said in a warm tone while putting his suitcase by the front door and kissing Olivia's temple. "It's nice to see you again." He said greeting her with a hug.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Mom, Cal, Grandma Serena." Kelsey stated not even acknowledging Elliot's existence. Olivia gave her fiancée a knowing look before he walked into Kelsey's bedroom to find her playing her guitar like he expected.

"Kelsey, I will do anything to make it up to you." Elliot said sitting down on her bed next to her

"Honestly, you didn't hurt me. You hurt Mom which hurt me. As far as making it up to me, how about driving me to my PTSD therapy sessions, physical therapy sessions, help me stop screaming from nightmares. Oh, wait, Mom does that while working with no partner. I forgive you completely, Dad. But, when Mom says she's fine, she's not. You and I both know that." Kelsey said

"I'll fix it with your mom. I promise, kiddo." Elliot said before kissing her forehead and getting up. Before turning off the light he turned around, "And if you do wake up with a nightmare, you know who will be running in here." He said pointing to himself.

**A/N: Yes? Again, I AM SO SORRY I didn't update for this long. Please review! Next chap should be up next week! And I might be going through a little writers block so review or PM me a suggestion! Okay! Love you guys! God Bless!**

_**-Kristen**_


	15. Chapter 15: Superise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, NBC does.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I've been SOO busy! But anyway, I'm kind of loosing inspiration for this story so if you guys could review me with some ideas that would be great, but this chapter will definitely keep you guys entertained!**

Elliot headed into him and Olivia's bedroom. Relieved to see that not much had changed. Olivia came out of the bathroom in a tank top and pajama shorts.

"Liv, baby. Can we please talk?" Elliot asked getting into his t-shirt and shorts and hopping into bed.

"Yeah. Go ahead talk. We have to fight sometime right?" Olivia sighed getting into bed as well.

"I'm so sorry that I left you in this time. I should have thought of you and Kelsey and Calvin before leaving or fighting Cragen to stay." He responded looking down, "But you shouldn't have kept your mother still being alive, Olivia."

"Oh my gosh, Elliot. Are you ever going to let that go? It's obviously not one of the skeletons I'm proud of. I shoved my own mother off to some rehab so I could carry on with my life. I'm a horrible person, thanks for enforcing that Elliot." She said before getting up and start packing making Elliot spring out of bed.

"Olivia." He said taking the bag out of her hands and putting it on the floor, "You don't get to run. When I got down on one knee I made this forever. You're nothing close to a horrible person. Okay?" Olivia went back to the bed and got under the covers.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you El." She said as she cuddled up to him when he got under the covers.

"I love you too." He said kissing her and wrapping his arms around her before they both slipped into sleep.

The sleep was unfortunately interrupted by Kelsey screaming. Olivia began to bed out of bed when she felt to hands pull her back.

"No, Liv. I got this, sleep." He told her

Elliot walked into Kelsey's room to find her taking her pills.

"Sorry I forgot to take my third dose of anti anxiety pills and my sleeping pills." She said

"You're gonna get better Kels. You're so strong princess." He replied kissing her head and climbing into bed until she fell asleep.

"She's fine now. Just forgot to take her pills." Elliot replied pulling Olivia close to him again.

* * *

><p>The next day Olivia and Elliot didn't have any calls so they sat at their desks doing paperwork and tossing random objects at each other until a familiar face walked into the office.<p>

"Olivia." The woman stated, "Can we talk?"

"What is it?" Olivia replied.

"I want my boy back." Vivian stated.

"You can't do that it's closed adoption technically you're not even allowed to see him." Nick Amaro smirked at Vivian.

"Well I have a court date and a damn good lawyer. So you better hold on to him until next Tuesday." She smirked back at Nick.

"I have some calls to make." Looking at Elliot, "Make sure she leaves. Now."

**A/N: Well? Review me some ideas people! Please! Love you guys! God bless!**

**-Kristen**


	16. Chapter 16: Fight for Calvin

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm gonna do a songfic series so go check that out it'll be posted later tonight! Love you guys!**

**P.S This chapter is kind of short but the next one will make up for it!**

Olivia felt her blood run cold. It took her two months to legally adopt Calvin and now Vivian wants to take him away from her. She called Alex to see if she could help out with the case along with Casey.

"Hey Liv." Alex answered.

"Alex, I need you and Casey down to the station right now."

When Casey and Alex came to the precinct Olivia and Elliot explained what happened and the two lawyers finally came to the conclusion.

"Well, Donnelly is working this case so you're good on judges. But, normally she let's the child choose if they're over the age of ten." Alex stated.

"It'll be fine. Olivia. Cal loves his family." Casey said as her and Alex exited.

* * *

><p>When Olivia and Elliot got home they found Serena, Kelsey, and Calvin setting the table for dinner.<p>

"Hey guys." Olivia said walking into the kitchen and wrapping Calvin in her arms swallowing the tears that formed when she thought about loosing him.

"Mom, are you okay?" Kelsey asked in a worried tone.

"Your mom is great, Kels. We'll talk about it during dinner. Did you take your medicine?" Elliot asked as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

When the five of them sat down at dinner Kelsey picked at her chicken and finally looked up to her parents, "So what's going on? Are you guys breaking up or something and this is our last family dinner before Mom starts dating douches and Dad goes back to his wife?"

"No, Kelsey." Elliot replied taking Olivia's hand in his own. "Your mom and I are very much together."

"So what's the catch?" Calvin asked cautiously

"Cal, Vivian came into the station today and said that she wants you back. And she's taking it to court sweetie." Olivia said waiting desperately for Calvin's answer.

"I don't wanna go back with her though. I wanna stay here with you guys. You're my family." Calvin said starting to tear up.

"That's what we're gonna fight for honey." Olivia said wrapping him in her arms. "You are never gonna be taken from me again. Okay?" All Calvin did was nod his head.

Serena looked at Kelsey before looking at Olivia. "Olivia, Kelsey and I are gonna go for a walk. We'll be back in an hour." She said before leaving with Kelsey

* * *

><p>The next morning Kelsey was eating cereal in her pajamas not wanting to tell anyone she woke up early due to a nightmare. Calvin walked into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal.<p>

"Kels, what if Vivian does win?" He asked looking up to his older sister.

"Then I'll kid nap you and You, Mom, Dad, Grandma, and I will all move to Canada." Kelsey replied with a small smile. "Honestly, Cal, Vivian has no case, she's a druggie plus you're old enough that the judge will tell you who you want to pick. So don't worry okay?" But on the inside Kelsey couldn't stop worrying, she didn't want her little brother to be taken from her.

**A/N: Well? Review please! Love you guys! God bless!**

**-Kristen**


	17. Chapter 17: The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or any of it's fabulous characters. Dick Wolf and NBC does.  
>AN: Well... This is awkward. How are you guys..? I am so sorry I haven't updated in... 8 months. Goodness Olivia could almost have Elliot's baby in that time frame. Anyway, school started and shit hit the fan and long story short, I almost killed myself from depression. Woo! But, I'm back now! And I'm not going anywhere. So who needs to re-read this? Because I did haha! Anyway, here we go!**

The day of court finally came with the entire family putting on their brave faces, but on the inside fearing the worst. The five family members walked into the court house before meeting up with Lizzie and Dickie.  
>"Hey guys." Dickie said giving each a quick hug, "Mom sends good luck." Referring to Kathy.<br>"We'll get through this." Lizzie stated. "We're a strong family."

* * *

><p>When the verdict was finally reached the judge asked Calvin to step up.<br>"Now young man." The judge started, "You are of legal age to pick which party you would like to live with."  
>"My mom Olivia and my dad Elliot, sir." Calvin responded.<br>"Well." The old judge said, "By the state of New York I hear-by declare Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson legal guardians of Calvin."

* * *

><p>The Stabler family had been through hell. But, at the end of the day, they all had each other and what more could they ask for? They all had each other and loved each other so much.<p>

The End.

**A/N: Well that's all folks! Sorry about the crappy ending just felt like I needed to have my readers have closer. I feel like SVU is going down hill a little, so I'll probably be taking a break from SVU. But be sure to read my next FanFic for NCIS if you like Tiva! Okay, love you guys! Happy Easter! God bless! **  
>-Kristen<p> 


End file.
